


How the story actually goes

by Ab0019



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: For Me, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise it’s not dark, I put a whole of 15 minutes into this work, It’s not say, Who needs sleep, i guess this is a crack fic, just read it, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: Jacqueline attends Larry’s funeral.





	How the story actually goes

**Author's Note:**

> It’s late, I’m tired, and wrote this in 5 minutes after seeing a post on tumblr.
> 
> *Note how my writing gets worse and worse as the story proceeds. All writing is now canon because I said so.*
> 
> Enjoy!

The room felt heavy with many of VFD’s finest members uniting to mourn the sudden loss of such a noble associate.

People from the deepest depths of the sea, the unexplained crevices of Mount Fraut, The forever-stretching plane called The Himterlands..

_Winnipeg.._

Sure, Jacqueline had more important duties to attend to than another fallen member’s funeral- they seemed to be more prominent lately-, but this one was one she simply couldn’t pass up.

She walked around the room for a little while, making small talk to him, catching up with her..

But it wasn’t until the last person filltered out of the room did she eventually strode over to the casket.

It felt sickening, looking at the The giant tomb, though she couldn’t help but run her hand across its glossy cover anyway.

Closing her eyes, she let her hands glide across the thick wood, thinking about all the time it must of took to craft such a peice..

Jacqueline thought about retracting her hand, but instead traced her hand down to the unlatched opening.

Folding it back, she could help but grunt at the heaviness of the door.

But what lay inside made her sick.

There inside was the body of her past associate.

She had to admit, he looked peaceful, if not burned bright red and left with quite a few flakes of skin hanging off his face.

And, well, the intense smell of week-old curry.

She hastily brought her hand to his face, brushing off a peice of the intense Indian food.

”You know, if you’re going to fake your own funeral, atleast make sure your not covered in curry.” She smiled, pulling her hand from the casket and wiping to soup on her black, satin skirt.

”Was it that obvious?” Larry mumbled, opening his eyes and hissing at how bright the room was.

”If you had an open casket, maybe. Do you requie some help getting out of that thing?” Jacqueline continued, reaching her hand out to help him. “We’re going to want to be leaving quite quickly. F gave a signal that the Baudelaires had escaped with the Queequeg and K said that it is believed that the escaped the Denouement fire unharmed. I also believe you are in desperate need of a shower, yes?”

”I do suppose that would be nice, yes.”

”Excellent.”

And then they went and kicked Ishmael in the face and saved all this islanders, only then to find the Baudelaires a year later and adopt them, where them then found the Quagmires and Widdershins and lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I realize after I wrote this that Larry would already know that the Baudelaires made it to Hotel Denouement?
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Did I fix it?
> 
> No.


End file.
